Je t'ai aimé
by Plowing
Summary: " Nous avons passer plus de deux années ensembles, deux belles années, avec de bons moments. Tu es un type génial Drew. Ne laisse jamais personne dire le contraire. Mais tu étais trop simple pour moi..." Phil laisse une lettre à Drew, son petit ami. Mais pourquoi...? / OneShot


Il était proche. Trop proche. Il venait de poser sa main sur celle que j'avais resserrée sur mon genoux. Je le voyais rougir à vu d'œil. Il était vraiment beau. Je sentais sa respiration proche de mes lèvres, une mèche de ses longs cheveux colorés tombés de son chignon me caressant la joue. Il se rapprochait, encore. Puis après un moment qui sembla durer une heure, il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il avait un goût fruité, presque sucré. Je fermais les yeux, et me laissais un peu aller, je le reconnais. Il commença a vouloir aller un peu plus loin, caressant du bout des doigts mon torse. Mais je recula, le contemplant toujours un peu plus. Ses yeux étaient foncés, et légèrement pétillants. Je savais qu'il avait apprécié ce simple baisé. Je soupira doucement, repassant sa mèche violette derrière son oreille, désolé, regardant son visage déçu.  
« - Écoute Jeff... Je ne peux pas...  
\- Mais pourquoi ?! Putain Phil ! Je t'aime ! Je veux juste que tu sois heureux !  
\- Jeff... Il y a déjà Drew... Je ne peux pas lui faire ça...  
\- Mais tu n'es pas heureux ! Je le sens ! Phil... S'il te plais !  
\- Non Jeff... Non... C'est mal... »  
Je me releva, et enfila mon manteau. Je savais que Jeff me regardait, qu'il m'aimait... Mais je ne pouvais pas te quitter... Pour la simple et bonne raison que je t'avais fait quitter ton ex petit-ami, Heath, pour moi. Si je te quittais maintenant, je te perdais, et je ne voulais pas te perdre en temps qu'ami. Certes, nos sentiments ne sont plus ceux d'avant, et depuis que Jeff m'avait avoué son amour pour moi, je m 'étais posé toutes les questions possibles... Cela allait faire une année. Une longue année que Jeff avait dit ces simple mots : « je t'aime ». Mais, ça en faisait deux que j'étais avec toi... Je ne pouvais pas partir après tout ce temps. Tu ne t'en serrais sûrement pas remis.  
Quelques semaines plus tard alors que ça faisait, pour moi, tellement longtemps, j'ai reçus un SMS de Jeff. Depuis le baisé, il ne m'avait pas recontacté, mais il faut dire que moi non plus. J'étais avec toi... Je me souviens, nous regardions The Walking Dead. J'avais regardé mon portable, voyant que ça venait de Jeff. Il me donnait rendez-vous chez lui, pas trop loin de chez nous. J'avais décidé de te laisser, prétextant un appel du travail. Tu m'avais souris, embrassé, et laissé sortir. Je l'avais rejoins. Il était encore plus beau que dans mes souvenirs. Ses cheveux avaient étés décolorés à nouveau, désormais d'un blondeur extrême. Il était assis là, sur le canapé noir du salon peu meublé. Il portait un ensemble noir, et avait lâché ses longs cheveux. Il était semblable à un ange.  
«- Pourquoi m'as-tu dis de venir ? »  
Je lui demandais, mais je savais. Il voulait de nouveau m'enlever à toi, me voler un baisé ou deux sans doute, mais je demandais, me persuadant que ce n'était pas pour ça. Il releva les yeux vers moi. Je voyais à nouveau ses deux merveilleuses orbes, celles qui me faisais de plus en plus fondre. Il avait pleuré, il avait des rougeurs dans ses magnifiques yeux, et les joues rougeâtres également. Je m'approcha, un peu perdu.  
« - Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas de moi Phil... Pourquoi lui et pas moi ?  
\- Jeff... Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas de toi... C'est que je ne peux pas laisser Drew... Il m'aime.  
\- Mais moi aussi je t'aime...  
\- Je le sais Jeff... Mais malheureusement nous l'avons compris trop tard... Tout les deux... »  
Je l'ai pris dans mes bras, et j'ai embrassé son front. Il frissonnait, puis je sentie des gouttes chaudes tombées sur mon bras. Il pleurait encore. A cause de moi, et de nos sentiments. Il me repoussa un tout petit peu, et je vu dans ses yeux une demande. Celle d'un baisé. D'un simple baisé. Je l'embrassa à nouveau. Cette fois, c'était moi qui avait pris l'initiative, et non lui. Il fut surpris, mais profita du baisé entre deux sanglots. Un nouvelle fois, je partie rapidement, une nouvelle fois pour te rejoindre, toi, Drew, celui que j'avais donc choisie de préserver.  
Et vint ce matin. Tu dormais encore, et tu dors encore à ce moment. J'ai reçu un SMS de Matthew. Il m'annonçait le suicide de son frère. Jeff s'était injecté une grosse dose de drogue dans les veines, et avait finalement bus une bouteille de vodka. L'overdose l'a emporté. Drew, je crois que tu as compris dès que tu as commencé à lire. Je ne suis pas là, alors que je suis en repos, et je te laisse une lettre. Je suis désolé Drew, mais c'est lui que j'aimais. Je refusais juste de te faire mal. Nous avons passer plus de deux années ensembles, deux belles années, avec de bons moments. Tu es un type génial Drew. Ne laisse personne dire le contraire. Mais tu étais trop banal pour un type comme moi. Tu étais simple, Jeff était... Compliqué... Oui, compliqué c'est le mot juste. Excuse moi pour l'encre qui coule et les taches, mais je ne peux contenir mon chagrin maintenant que je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre avec lui, comme il l'aurait voulu. Je me rend désormais compte que je l'aime comme jamais je n'ai aimé personne. Il était beau, il avait des millions de défauts, mais je l'aimais... Il m'a offert le plus beau des cadeaux, sa vie... Alors maintenant, c'est à mon tous. J'ai pris le revolver de mon père, et je suis près à partir. A rejoindre celui que je n'aurais pas su rendre heureux, celui que j'ai tuer dans ma stupidité. Je t'ai aimé Drew... Tellement fort... Mais il est temps de nous quitté. Alors ne m'en veux pas trop s'il te plais... On se reverra un jour.  
Adieu Drew.  
Phillip Brooks.

 _ **~ Pardonne-moi, pour tout  
Pardonne-moi, Je sais que je t'ai laissée tomber  
Pardonne-moi, jusqu'à la fin  
Je n'ai jamais eu besoin d'une amie  
autant que maintenant ~ **_


End file.
